Can't Make You Love Me
by JBizz
Summary: What if Bella had denied Edward that night after they got back from Italy and did not take him back? Will Edward stick to his promise and always be watching? Will Bella finally realize that she loves him and open her window? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

This idea came from iambetterthanyou007. I know this is the same as in the fantasy story but I loved it so much I had to make it a story!

This takes place when Edward is carrying Bella back into her room after the whole Italy thing at the end of _New Moon._ Which I don't own!!

Bella'sPOV

Chapter 1: Home From Italy

I was in a daze as the man that I used to love carried me up the stairs of my home. Charlie protesting about his arms around me. He never did like this man that used to be my gravity, my entire universe. Maybe it was childish to think that someone could actually act one way and actually mean the same thing. Maybe it was childish to think that even when this man told me he loved me and could never leave me that he meant it. Maybe I was childish. I didn't really care at that moment because his embrace was what I had craved all of those months he had left me there, like a small child alone in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a floaty crying for their mom, wasn't it? Where my feelings rational? But of course this was all just a sick dream that I would soon wake from and realize that my life was still missing all sense of gravity, and I would once again be floating meaninglessly above my zombie like body, pointless in this world of hurt.

We were up in my room now and the man set me down on my bed. The mirage kissed me mockingly on my head, as if to taunt me into thinking any of this was real. How could the man be real when he had said those things to me so long ago. I couldn't start to believe it was real or I would definitely go insane. Worse then I already was. I didn't deserve the man anyways. I had humored myself too long to think he cared about me.

Gradually I slipped into unconsciousness within my dream. The man humming the tune I used to take so fondly to but now sickened me.

In the morning I almost fell out of bed on my way to the shower. As I stood up a gasped loudly at the sight in front of me. It was the man again. He was sitting rigidly in my rocking chair just as _he _used to. He looked up at me cautiously, not risking standing.

"Hello Bella." said the man. He talked? They usually didn't. In my dreams he just looked at me until I started sobbing and then woke up, screaming and crying all at the same time. It wasn't like I didn't recognize the man but if I even thought his name I would just fall apart and he wasn't worth it.

"Why are you even bothering? I already know you aren't real." I felt foolish responding to the illusion of the man I used to love.

"I am real. I am really here. Please Bella believe me. I love you and I was so stupid to leave you. Please Bella don't you see? It is really me." he begged. Wow. It was Edward. He was really there.

My heart exploded right there and I fell to my knees. I soon realized that I was showing weakness and I needed to get up. He didn't deserve my pity and he didn't deserve to be cried over.

"Get the hell out Edward." I said coldly after I had gotten up off the ground. My hair had fallen in front of my face and my head was down so I was looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at him and I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Bella I know I hurt you. I did it because I love you. I wanted you to be happy and human. I needed you to stay human."

"I said get the hell out. Have you gone hard of hearing. Last time I checked that didn't happen to your kind."

"Bella..." he looked as if he could start crying, though that was impossible. It might have hurt me if his leaving hadn't taken every ounce of care and love I had once had. I was now an empty, and very pissed off shell of my old self.

"Don't you dare say you are sorry. And don't you _dare _say that you love me. Nobody that felt the way you claim to would do what you did to me! Now I want you to leave now. I will not ask again." I said, slowly bringing my face up to look at him coldly in the eyes.

He walked to the window and stopped.

"Please.." I heard him whisper.

"Please what? Please don't be mad that you left me cold and alone in the woods? Or please forgive you that you pretended to give a damn about me and then left like I didn't mean anything. I am nothing now. Just an oxygen waister living on earth with absolutely no purpose and no reason to live. Is that what you want forgiveness for? What happened to all of those distractions Edward? Just leave me alone so I can slowly die day by day with only a memory of what you used to mean to me."

"Why? Why did you come after me?" he asked.

"That ones easy. I didn't want your family to feel like I will the rest of my life."

"I will never stop loving you Bella. I will never be far away. If you change your mind, just yell out your window and I will be here in a second. You still mean to world to me. Don't _ever _forget that." he lied to me once again. When would he stop? Nothing he said now would reverse the pain he had inflicted on me.

With those words he jumped out of my window and out of my life.

I fell to the floor once again, wondering if I could ever learn to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter 2: Quiet Contemplations

As I stay there on my knees in the middle of my room I started to think to myself why I had done it. Why did I always have to ruin everything good that I came upon? But like I had told myself before, he just wasn't worth it. I couldn't stop telling myself that or I would stop believing it.

Gathering myself up, I stood for the first time in an hour and headed to the shower. I walked past my end table and realized I was already late for school. _Oh well. It isn't like I care._ How could I care after what I had been through? I marveled over the complexity my life had become since I moved to Forks as I washed away the regret for what I had done. I had more sense then that. _Don't make the same mistake twice._

I thought that maybe if I could just do something normal I could escape the feeling that I was the dumbest person on the face of the earth. That ended up being a tragedy.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was at work.

"I think I want some eggs." I said to myself. _Talking to yourself. Not insane at all Bella! _

I didn't think that it could get any worse when I spilled a small amount of cooking oil on the burner and the entire thing caught fire. Luckily this was not the first time it had happened and instead of freaking out like a normal person I just grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the blaze.

Humming to myself as I ate the Pop-Tart I had made after destroying the eggs I couldn't help but get this feeling. I looked out the window. Nobody was there, not that I could see. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. _Don't even think about it. It isn't him because he doesn't really care about you. _I kept chanting that to myself. I had to do something to stop myself from running out of my house screaming about life being a screwed up mess.

I stood in front of the sink and leaned on the counter looking out the window. I peered over the trees trying to get a glimpse of who was watching me. I knew I was being an imbecile because I knew who it was. He said he would be watching me. My eye caught on a tree right in front of my house and I saw the shadowy figure of a man in the tree. _I was right! He does care! No!! Stop that. He doesn't. Maybe it is someone else. _I thought that maybe it was the Vulturi or someone else that wanted to kill me. I actually hoped for it in that brief second. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this pain that was weighing me down right in my chest. I couldn't do anything to lift the weight, I just had to live with it.

I swiped at the moisture that had developed on my cheek angrily. I didn't need to cry like a little baby. There were a million guys to choose from, why did I think I deserved _him? Because he loves you. _I tried to shut up my delirious thoughts and went to clean my room.

I stumbled up the stairs, nearly falling once but I caught myself. I stopped in the middle of the staircase and fell down on the step. As I sat there I started crying like a fool. I always did this. I always cried. Why couldn't I stop crying over him? I knew why I was crying but it was stupid. As I made my way up the stairs I had realized that if I fell there would be no one to catch me but myself. I was alone, and it killed me. The fact that I had nobody was eating away at me slowly and forced me to the ground at random moments, making it impossible to do anything like a normal person. It was crippling.

Picking myself up for the second time today I felt weak. This was taking a lot out of me. For a moment I questioned myself if it was even worth it. I discarded the idea of yelling for my long lost love like a vague memory of Romeo and Juliet.

Once I was in my room I saw that it was perfectly clean. Too clean. Everything was in it's place and suddenly that pissed me off. Thrashing out with all of my anger I grabbed clothes and books and random items from my room and slung them around. In my furious frenzy I hadn't noticed the box on my bed. It was wrapped in a paper that I remember only slightly. It looked like a birthday present.

I opened it up out of curiosity only to find all of the gifts that I had received on the birthday that Jasper had attacked me. He had been in my room. So it was him. I had the sudden urge to throw all of it out the window, but I couldn't. I took out the CD and placed it inside my stereo. Then, I took the tickets to Jacksonville and put them in my desk drawer and placed the three pictures of him on my nightstand.

I took the last present out and headed down to my truck. I stepped out of my house and saw the figure shift in the tree. I smiled to myself, knowing that he stilled cared. I was done denying it. But was I ready to take him back? No, I might never but at least I knew that some of the things he had said weren't a complete lie. I stepped into my truck and turned it on. I was going to La Push and Jacob was going to put this stereo back in.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

Chapter 3: Don't Get Too Excited

As I drove down the road leading to La Push I remembered two things. One, Jake would probably be in school. Two, most importantly, _he _couldn't follow me into La Push. I wasn't sure why this made my heart sink further down into my chest.

I wasn't too surprised to see Jake sitting on his front porch and also wasn't surprised to have seen the dark figure stop in one of the trees closest to the boundary line.

I stopped my truck in front of Jake's house and got out.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled.

"Bella Swan!" he yelled, mockingly.

"What are you doing out of school?" I asked him.

"Wolf duty. And yourself?"

"I think you know why." I said.

"Oh yeah. How's Edward?" I cringed at the name. I guess I hadn't told Jacob about my decision. I had made it at the last second. All the pent up anger had influenced most of the decision but I wouldn't admit it was a mistake. It still remained a decision in my mind.

"I don't know." I said.

"What? You guys aren't...you know...'back'" he asked. What were we? The Brad and Angelina of Forks?

"No." I became furious at the way his face lit up at this new information.

"Why?" he asked, as if he cared.

"I don't know. Look I didn't come down here so you could play Dr. Phil. I need some car help." I hadn't lied to Jake. I really didn't know why, because my mind was so confused that I couldn't make sense of anything.

"OK sorry. What do you need? Oh, I can answer that one. A new car!" he laughed for a moment about his not-so-funny joke.

"Ha! No." I said, "I need you to put this radio in my truck." I handed him the radio I had gotten from Emmett and nodded. Jake started walking to my truck so I followed him. "How long will this take?" I asked.

"Oh not long. Maybe five minutes, at the most." he paused for a moment before he spoke again, "You know I probably could have guessed that you and the leech weren't together again. You know why?" What? Was he really asking me this? Was he seriously talking about this?

"Why Jacob?" I asked in a stern voice , trying to show him that it wasn't his business.

"Because you still look dead." he said simply, like we were talking about the weather.

"What?"

"It seemed like he gave you meaning. I try hard to fill those shoes but I just can't. I'm afraid that if you don't get him back soon then I will loose you. One of these days your just going to snap."

He had finished the radio and was leaning on my truck. "Thank you Jacob, but I don't need your advice. I am going to leave now."

With that I stepped into my truck and drove away. The trees sped past me and I knew the shadow was following again. Why did he refuse to leave me? Why was I so special to him? In that moment I wished I could read minds and see the answers first hand. I knew that it was a waist of time hoping for these things and it was getting late. I had been at Jake's longer then I had planned and I needed to get home and make dinner. My breakfast had been more of a lunch. I didn't want to think of why it had taken me so long to get downstairs this morning but the reason was following me through the trees.

I pulled my truck into its spot in front of the house and got out. As I walked up to the house I thought of what to make for dinner. Fish sounded OK but since I had no real apatite it was all for Charlie.

I made it to the kitchen and quickly made dinner. I was finishing the salad when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells! Is that you?" again with the obvious questions.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's on the table. I already ate. I'm going up to my room. Good night Cha- dad!"

"Good night Bells!" he called from where he was hanging his work stuff.

I ran, well walked, up to my room where I collapsed onto my bed as I did every night. But tonight was different. I didn't cry tonight. I didn't have a reason to. He was back. Forks seemed like it used to when I lived in Florida. It was green and uninviting. There was nothing for me here. Nothing but Charlie.

Curling up in my blankets I fell asleep, and for the first time, woke up silently.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

I took a shower quickly and dressed in a frenzy. I was eager to go to school. I hadn't been in so long.

I pulled into the school parking lot and nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. A silver Volvo was parked in a space a few rows down from me. He was still going to school in Forks, but did he still have the same schedule?

I was about to open my car door when a figure appeared outside my window. I jumped and covered my face like an idiot. Slowly I looked to see who it was and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. The little pixie girl looked like she would explode if I didn't get out soon so I opened the door, only to be crushed into a hug.

"Hey.....Alice..." I said, between gasps of air.

"Oh my god Bella I missed you so much!" then she pulled back and looked me sternly in the eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Why?! Why did you 'break up' with Edward? Are you mental child?" she prodded.

"I don't know Alice. Please I don't want to talk about it. He really hurt me."

"Yeah yeah. Cry me a river. You guys are meant to be! Stop it and take him back!" she was raising her voice nearly above normal human volume.

"Alice please stop yelling. People are staring." as I said that I noticed that I was right. People were staring, including him.

"How is this suppose to work Bella? My best friend is in love with my brother but refuses to be with him. Plus said brother is being a creeper by stalking my best friend because he _loves her!!!" _

_"_I have to go to class Alice. I really missed you. I will see you at lunch OK?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

With that I left her. She was staring after me with an intense glare. I would have to make it up to her somehow that did not include shopping.

I walked through the halls alone and tried to avoid the curious stares. When I saw my first period I stepped through the door and smiled politely at my teacher before going to find my seat. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting right next to me. He had the same schedule. Everything was the same.

I took my seat next to him and felt his stare on my face. I was sure my cheeks were stained crimson. How could I survive this? How could I endure sitting next to him without the flood gate of all my old feelings breaking. I couldn't help but notice that this was the first time I had shown emotion since he left. Since he left. I had to keep that in mind. He left me. He didn't care about me. Or did he? The confusion within my head caused me to scrunch up in a ball. My knees were tucked under my chin and I began hyperventilating. I was such a pansy. Soon I passed out, but not before I saw Edward stand from his desk and come catch me fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Run

BPOV

I woke up what seemed like weeks after the incident in the classroom. Obviously, as I looked around, it had only been a few hours. I was sitting in the nurses office and then I saw him. He was standing in the farthest corner of the office just staring at me, like if he moved I would run. I was not afraid of him. Not at all.

He took a step forward and said "Bella please. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He seemed so pitiful at that moment.

Then I stood up and calmly walked out of the nurses office through the main office and out the doors leading to the front of the school.

"Bella what are you doing?" I heard him call from a distance.

Without saying anything I walked outside and broke into a full out sprint.

I had never been the athletic type but not even my own conscience could stop me from running across the parking lot and into the forest. I was running. From what? I had no idea. If I ran then I didn't have to face anything. If you keep running then everything keeps changing and you never stay in the same place. I had to keep moving. I was going to keep going until I couldn't run another step. I was running from him, from everything. Nothing mattered anymore and it was all my fault. He had hurt me so badly and now it was my turn to hurt him back. Then we would be even and we could go about our separate lives. I could handle that. Right?

I ran fast and stumbled often. Soon I broke into a clearing. It wasn't _the _clearing, but just the thought of it made me stop dead in my tracks. My legs ached and my stomach hurt. I just stood there staring and staring until I finally, as Jake put is, broke.

I jumped up into the air as far as I could and stomped onto the retched earth as hard as possible. As I landed I screamed as loud as I could. Grabbing my hair I fell to my knees still screaming. I pounded the earth and yelled more incoherences. I began to pull out grass and finally made words out of my messed up mind, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!!! BUT I LOVE YOU!!" I kept repeating my explanation. It was the only one I could think of. Then I sat criss-cross in the grass and stared at nothing with huge eyes. "WHY?!?" I yelled, "WHY ME?!?!"

Then I felt the familiar stony touch. Cold and inviting. I cried onto it's shoulder and cried more. Pulling me into his lap he just kept saying, "It'll be OK I promise. Sshh. It's OK hon just get a hold of yourself."

Finally I stopped crying and turned to face him.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?"

"It happens to the best of us."

"Thanks so much Emmett. You are a life saver."

"I wouldn't take it that far. Alice sent me. She is dealing with Edward." I cringed, and he noticed. "I'm sorry Bella. Please don't be so hard on yourself. You did what so many other people would have after what happened."

"But was it a mistake?"

"I don't know." he said. From the tone of his voice I knew it was.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"Nothing. He doesn't do anything. He just sits in his room and when anyone goes in there he is just staring at the wall of reading _Wuthering Heights."_

"Why would he read that?"

"He just says he is trying to find a way back to you."

That silenced me. I didn't know what to say or think. Did I want him back? How could I not? Was it the right thing?

"What ever." I said. That's all I could think. It was what ever.

"Not what ever Bella. This is hurting Edward too."

_Too?_ As in he thought I was hurting myself. I had been hurting for so long that it was like the only emotion my body knew. _He _didn't have to leave. It was all his fault.

With that I stood up. "What ever." I repeated and walked away, in the general direction of my house.

"Do you at least want a ride?" he asked, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Sure Emmett. It's not like I have a choice."

And so he drove me home and walked e to the door just like _he _always did. God I missed _him. _The sudden pang of guilt for what I had done that night hit me as I stepped through the front door to my house and walked up to my room.

I stood by my window and unlocked it. Bracing my hands to open it, I hesitated.

Locking the window again I collapsed once again on my bed but this time woke several times. Not screaming, but sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you know the end of this is nearing. Just so you know.....**

Chapter 5: Spiraling Out of Control

BPOV

It was the weekend after my incident in the nurses office. I had not done too well, being in all of his classes. I had to focuse twice as hard in class and at lunch I sat alone at a table in the farthest corner away from the Cullen table. Every day Emmett, Alice and even Jasper sat with me. I knew why Rose didn't, because she hated me. Whatever. I really didn't care. Nothing really mattered and ever since they had returned I had gotten more and more depressed. I had confused myself beyond repair. I just moved through the necessary actions of a normal human and then went to bed just to wake up and do it all over again.

Now I was doing what I always did on the weekend. Sitting alone in the living room while Charlie was out fishing with his friends. Friends. What a thing to have. I was jealous of the people who had real friends and boyfriends. People that would never leave them and really loved them. I had become increasingly insane along with the depression. I hadn't spoken, except to a teacher, since talking with Emmett that day after I ran out of school. When anyone bothered "eating" with me they just sat there and stared while I mechanically ate my food without saying a word. When you have nothing to live for, what do you have to talk about?

Alice was the only one who actually talked during the short lunch period. But her words were insignificant ones, telling me I should take Edward back. I could think his name now because nothing mattered. I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel pain, hurt, joy....nothing. Just the numbing sensation of depression and the other worldliness of insanity. I would call myself a waist of oxygen and food but Charlie seemed to think differently because he was always trying to get me to do normal things. I wasn't going for that though so I just sat on the couch and stared off into the dark oblivion that was my life.

While sitting there I had figured out two things. One, Edward didn't deserve to have me as a girlfriend or anything else. He didn't deserve to be handicapped with a wrecked human when he could have any girl that he wanted. Anyone was better for him then me. Two, I didn't deserve to live. Being on earth was a privilege that I had not earned. I was worthless and just needed to disappear.

I guess you could say I hated myself. Frankly, anything that anyone said didn't bother me because I didn't think anything of myself.

The phone rang and I stood up. I walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"Whatever do you mean Jacob?" I asked in monotone.

"You haven't talked to me in forever and I am worried. Why do you sound like that? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid Bella!" he yelled.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said, and hung up the phone. I was really saying goodbye for good. I hoped he wouldn't be angry.

I walked up to my room and to my desk. I grabbed a pair of scissors and pointed the sharp end at my chest.

"God, you don't have to forgive me for this. But it would be nice if you did."

I lunged the scissors at my chest and heard glass break and was knocked to the ground.

"Huh?" I asked in a daze. The scissors were gone and Alice was standing above me with a menacing look in her eyes.

"What the HELL!?" she screamed.

"What?" I asked, totally unaware of why she was mad.

"You just tried to kill yourself!!"

"So."

"UGH!! You idiot! Why can't you just snap out of it."

"I'm to far in it."

Alice threw the scissors out the window with a lot of force and growled.

"Don't you ever think of doing something like that again! I almost didn't get here in time!"

"I wish you hadn't." and I did. I might never get the courage back to do something like that again.

Alice glared at me and then jumped out my window after saying, "You just don't know how special you are."

If I was so damn special then why did they leave. If i was so important why couldn't they have just stayed. If they cared so much about me why did they even come to Forks. My life would be normal if they didn't exist.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have decided that this story will have eight chapters. Thank you so much for reading. The end is nearing.**

Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests

BPOV

Alice had been pretty mad but I was tired and really didn't care. I walked over to my bed and lay down.

I woke hours later, around two in the morning. I looked around my room to find two golden eyes staring at me. The darkness prevented me from seeing who it was but my window was back so I figured I knew who it was.

"Alice. What do you want?"

No response. If she didn't want to talk then I had more silence to sleep.

"Fine then. Just sit there like a creeper. I couldn't care any less."

"What gives you the right?" the voice said. It was not Alice's voice.

I sat straight up in my bed and backed up against the wall behind it.

"What do you want?"

"I asked you a question Isabella."

"The right to what?"

"Kill yourself."

"It's my life Edward. Not yours or anyone else's. Why do you care? You don't even care about me."

"Ye-"

"Don't," I cut him off, "waist your breath. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. Why don't you just leave?"

He stood up and stepped towards me.

"Stay away from me Edward."

"Why? Why do you deny me? I thought that we were in love. What changed?" he asked, as if the answer was the most important thing in the world.

"You left."

"I'm back."

"Then it's my turn to leave." I stood up and tried to shuffle past him. He grabbed me, gently, and held me and arms length away from him.

"Don't do this. Just please. I can't live without you."

"I don't want to live at all Edward. That is what I have done to myself." he lifted my arm and looked at it. I tried to jerk it back but couldn't.

"What the hell? Have you been cutting yourself?" he asked.

"Go away." I started to cry. "Just leave me alone. You don't understand. You never will!"

"You can't keep doing this."

"Watch me!"

The intensity in my voice made him back up and I dropped my newly freed hands to my side.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Like hell it's not." he growled, "I love you Bella, so it makes this my business."

"You don't love me!!" I yelled louder.

His eyes got wide and he said, "Get in bed." the jumped out the window and closed it.

I didn't like following orders but I did it anyway. Not long after I had gotten in bed, Charlie opened my door.

"Bella? You OK honey?" such a sweet man.

"Yeah dad sorry. Bad dream."

"I love you Bella. Please don't forget that." with that he closed the door.

"I love you too Charlie" I whispered.

Edward didn't come back that night. Why should he. I was nothing. Just the un-dead version of the girl he used to love.

I slept the rest of the night and woke up on Monday morning to go to school.

I got up and showered. Once again going into robot mode in order to seem normal. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the person looking back at me. She had messy brown hair and big dark circles under her eyes. Basically she looked like crap. Then I realized it was me and shrugged my shoulders. Whatever.

I drove to school and parked where ever I could. I walked up to the school and saw Alice.

"Hey Bella. You look really bad." she was concerned.

"Yeah well you don't know the half of it." I said.

We walked in silence until we got to my first period.

"Get better Bella." Alice said.

"Don't bet on it." I responded.

Then she left and I walked into the classroom.

Walking to my seat I saw Edward. I gave him a look that said _if you even think about talking to me I will just snap even more._

People say that holding grudges and having so much hate concentrated on one thing for so long can be bad for your health. Maybe even kill you. Call me crazy but at that moment I was thinking they were more right then they knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

BPOV

The end of that school day was like most of the others. I just walked out of last period when the bell told me to and straight to my car.I was generally avoided, as if by law, in the school or anywhere else. Nobody said hi. Nobody stopped to ask "What's wrong Bella." or say "Bella we really miss you." Nothing but silence.

But then Alice walked up to me.

"Yes Alice?" I said.

"Stop doing this to yourself. Please just come back to us! Please Bella!!"

"No."

"What? How can you be like that? How?"

"Like this." and I continued walking to my truck.

"Bella! You can't keep doing this." she was yelling, "It's going to _kill you!"_

"I'm counting on it." I spoke in a normal voice. I knew she would hear me.

"Edward! Edward stop her! Make her understand!" Alice sounded like she could be crying. Whatever.

"I love you Alice." I said, before stepping into my truck. I drove past the Volvo slowly. Jasper and Emmett were standing around it.

"I love you Jasper. I love you Emmett." I spoke. They nodded, telling me they heard. I would miss those two. They had been like brothers to me. Always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to that wouldn't antagonize me like Alice.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I hadn't cried silently in a while. As I drove down the winding roads of Forks I cried. I did not sob or bawl, just cried. I cried for all the wrong I had done and all the wrong I would do.

I stopped my truck outside of the raggedy old shack and stepped out. Jacob wasn't home. Oh, well.

I walked up to the door and wrote a note on the paper I had brought, in case he wasn't there.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I am going away. I can't be in Forks any longer. I hope you will forgive me for leaving you. I don't know where I am going yet but it won't be here. I will not tell you even when I find out because I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. Please don't try to find me. It will be impossible. I love you Jacob Black._

_-Bella_

I taped the note to the door and started walking back to my truck.

I was going to hurt so many people by leaving. They would move on though. They would be happy and so would I. Finally I would be happy.

I wasn't going to say goodbye to any of my old human friends. Their memories would fade and they would be perfectly fine. I would be a distant memory that only came up when necessary.

As I was driving back to my house I realized that this was the only way. The only way that the people I loved could be happy again is if I wasn't here in Forks. They would forgive me because it was the only way.

There was so much damage that had been done to me that it was impossible to even think about repair.

I arrived at the house and parked my old beat up truck.

I walked up to the front door and into the house. I needed the phone.

I dialed the number and it rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. I just needed to tell you something." I said.

"Yeah honey. What is it?"

"I love you." then I hung up. Any more of that and I might not have been able to stand it.

There was one last person to say goodbye to and he was gone until tomorrow. A note would be better anyways.

I sat down at the kitchen table and began to write a letter to Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

**The end of this sad sad story. Thanks so much for reading everyone. I would make this longer but when the end forms in my head it is hard not to write it and besides, this story is very emotionally draining for me to write. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 8: Til' Death Do Us Part

BPOV

_Dear Charlie,_

_I know you probably didn't know, but I always called you Charlie. Well anyways. I am writing you this letter because I am leaving. I am not going to be in Forks anymore. I can't stand being here. I'm sure you know why and I'm sure you have noticed how dead I have become. I apologize for that. I never meant to hurt you dad. I want you to remember me as I was before I moved to Forks. I will not be in Jacksonville with Renee. You were the best dad that a girl could ask for even if you couldn't cook. I also want you to know that none of this is Edwards fault, or maybe some of it is but mostly I did this to myself. Mainly I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. Don't try to find me, please. You will know where I am soon enough. If you are reading this after you have already found me then know that you can make it through this. You are a strong man Charlie. I love you Charlie._

_-Bella_

I left the note on the center of the table and got up. He would find it. I stood there for a moment thinking if I had missed anyone and then remember Carlisle and Esme.

I dialed their cell number.

"Bella dear! How are you?" Esme's sweet voice sprang from the phone.

I tear escaped my eyes and I ignored it.

"Esme I want you to tell Carlisle I love him."

"He loves you too dear. Is everything all right?"

"It will be soon. I love you Esme." then I hung up.

I felt a breeze and saw that the window in the kitchen was open. There was a note taped there. I went to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't know what you are planning Bella but I am already in Jacksonville waiting so you can't escape. Don't think you can run._

_-Alice_

I had been keeping the decision to go to Jacksonville in my mind so that Alice would be far enough away when I really left.

Suddenly all of the memories from when Edward and I were together came at me like a heart attack. I fell down and clenched my chest. The hole was ripping me apart for the first time in months.

I ran up to my room, trying to stay together.

I loved him, I love him, I loved him!!

I forced my window open and put one foot outside.

They say that you can't live without a heart. A whole heart. So how did he expect me to live with a broken heart? He had the missing peices of my heart. Mine was now just broken fragments of a forgotten love. You can't live with that sort of thing.

"I love you Edward. Be safe." then I jumped into the tree closest to my room immediately being impaled by a branch.

"Bella!" he yelled. He had been watching.

But unfortunately it was not an imediate death. I lived long enough to hear him whisper.

"I will not be far behind my love."

His venomous teeth sunk into me, a last desperate attempt at love.

_**If I get 5 people wanting an Epilogue then I'll write one!**_


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: Living With It

Edward's POV

It was twenty years after that day. Twenty years after she died.

Bella was now a cold lifeless body. But I still loved her.

How could you not love someone like her. Those days after I got back from Italy were hard. I had realized how much I had really hurt her and that I did everything wrong, even though I thought it was right. I thought she would just take me back after she saw me. It did not happen that way. I had tried to reason with her but she wasn't having it.

She always had been a stubborn girl. When her mind was made up then that was it.

My hopes had soared once again when I had seen her in class, but then she ran from me and took all of me with her.

I kept watching over her and kept trying to make her see that we belonged together. It was as if we were made just for each other.

Alice tried to reason with her, and then Emmett but they were all just waisted words because she never listened.

And then that night, the night she first tried to take her life, Alice had saved her.

But when she jumped from her window it was like my whole life was going with her. In a way it was because she was my whole life.

To this day that memory still haunted me.

"Edward?"

"Yes dear." I responded. My wife and I had gotten married. Our twentieth anniversary was next week.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in our room love."

"Oh hey!" she walked over to me. She was so beautiful, with her flowing brown hair and stunning golden eyes.

"How was your hunt?" I asked her.

"It was great. What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Let's go to the meadow."

"That sounds great!"

And so we left the house and ran to the meadow. Hand in hand, just like old times.

If I did anything right in my on this earth, saving her was it.

"I love you Edward." she said, as we sat down in the soft grass of our meadow.

"I love you too Bella."


End file.
